Covenant of Civilization
The Covenant of Civilization is an inscription that was created no later than −1 000. Written in permanent rock form, it has also been copied off into scrolls multiple times. The rock is now held in a giant warehouse. Style Because it was written in rock, the contents are hard to change, smudge or remove. This preserves a lot of things that don't need to be preserved though, (like spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, snide remarks, insults to people long gone, s and half the genitalia) and thanks to the terrain of the rock the text snakes around and around it, sometimes crossing itself and even jumping to the opposite side of the rock and starting again. This extreme order, according to one of the s, "made so that the idiots can't across text line read it." A secondary reason, according to the actual main text, "is so that vandals through a bump on the rock cannot find through two lines of text room to add their under a hole own back up the hole words." It worked well enough; nothing older than −1 000: 1/1/5 has been found. The inscription itself is dated 0:1;1303:232;220:185;230,945,210,315,450;15:15:15;230:120''of text;3301:12:2;of text'' 2:0:3:8:5; 45:1210.5''of text;153.1;12of text0:223;130:'of text1810:16;13of text850:0;1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,04 DXN, perhaps signifying its own calendar.And as it is, a certain calendar, the , seem to follow the same syntax. There were fewer digits, but apparently only a certain number of digits are used for timekeeping; the others were counting from other dates. Contents Still no one knows where the Covenant starts and ends, but there were a couple quotes from it. The words are written in Proto-Eastern, the parent language of Simplified Freetext. A couple of excerpts follow: * "Almanac is ''of text the Center of the World Above; None shall exceed Her in its of text..." * "No Man nor Beast shall be made Responsible f''of textor Another One's Death; and None but The Very Most Top ''of text Men of the Above shall exact Payment of text upon the Death of into tunnel, unreadable. Seriously, you're all jerks."This sentence, apparently, is added slightly later. * "Perhaps the Greatest Man on the Lands Below of text of text is Evihonda the Magistrate, for He is Calm and Reasonable, and No of text One could Anger or Outwit him. on overpass Ruling the Great State of Staga with None but Reasonable Difficulties." (The overpass ends on another sentence.) * "There were Two Men sitting Next to''of text'' Each of text''Otherof text'' on a Bright Falling Day. One says to the Other: splits into two 'My Lord, but One of The of text Foreigns are Coming to Me and I think they Will Apply Strong Force to my Country's Metaphorical Posterior.'. reverts to directly under the underlined word 'Why, my Good Man, i Shall tell You this line of text that You should try to Embrace, or this line of text Entice them Such that of text they will Fight Each Other." * "Oh, Look, for He is the Beast Man sic of the Land Above: of text!" * "...and they into tunnel, unreadable each other so hard their guts fell off." * "Eggs, Stoneships, Bread, Wine" * "... for Bitterseed Vines are the of text bane of our Health and Well''of text''-Being; yet when the Heathens Process them They Actually Tern sic out to be Pretty Good. We of text never Said that they were Band Men sic." * "Idiots. You're all idiots." * "Jim! What are you doing with that N!?" * "'Awake, Awake, for t''of texthe End does Now Begin!' so Says the Great Man. But then, He was a Goof textod Liar." * "The Arctic Corridor Mightof text'' As Well not Exist. 'It's of text''ing Useless', declares the Second Magistrate. 'It's full of Ice and Ice is Bad.'" * "Be Kind to your Neighof textbors, and Don't Forget to Give ''of text your Excesses to Them." * "35 Bottle sic of Beer on the of text Wall..." * "[[Primal Effigy|Primal of text Effigies]] are Only a Myth. They Can't Exist. At Least, of text not with Current Technology." * "The Picture of text of Hello is Not a Thing of text to be Underestimated." * "To See the Rest of This Story, please, for Aja's Sake, consult Expansion Pack 3b!" Current Location The Covenant is now held inside the Temple of Aja, 1 000 d from the city of , just off the Quadratic Strait. It is moved 216 days after every 36th Autumnox to another Temple of Aja, and always no further away than 1 296 d away from a city. Notes Phantoms * New: ** Quadratic Strait * Preexisting: ** Stoneships ** Primal Effigy ** Simplified Freetext ** Arctic Corridor Category:Texts